Secret Meeting With the Black Cat
by Cayuna
Summary: A dream about Ikuto wakes Amu up in the middle of the night. He's been gone two years already...Does this mean he's back?


**Cayuna: I'm doing that Amuto one-shot I promised a while ago.**

**Amu: About time!**

**Ikuto: Oh, you really want to be with me huh Amu?**

**Amu: N-no way pervert! I just think it's time with all her readers to get something back, since she never updates!**

**Ikuto: Sure **_**Amu**_**, sure.**

**Cayuna: I'm still here you know.**

**Amu: That's all it is! Really Ikuto!**

**Cayuna: I don't own Shugo Chara *sigh* Oh btw this whole thing is in Amu's POV**

-A Secret Meeting with the Black Cat-

_"Amu. Amu! AMU!" _

I jolted out of my bed with a start. It was that dream again! Ikuto, he had called me, he called me in my dream. Something was wrong, and yet I could never reach him to help.

I sighed, and crawled along the floor to get my body prepared for standing up. The alarm clock's bright red letters illuminated the ground while flashing 2:37. PM of course.

There was no way I could go back to sleep now. I knew I would dream that same dream over and over again.

It was strange; he seemed so close, in all the dreams before it was foggy and far away. This dream however, was crystal clear.

I stood up using my bed post to pull myself up and walked to my balcony, set my fingers on the lock and drew back quickly, not expecting the sudden cold of the metal.

Here was the turning point. I could turn back, like I had every other night, and live on like I was fine, or I could step forward through the door into the cold and rush to the side of the one I loved.

I took the third option, running quickly to my closet, and throwing on some warm clothes, a scarf, and my thick jacket.

I ran out and looked out past the balcony; ah…that's a long drop. I gulped; it is the only way to get out of the house without being caught. My bed sheets!

I laughed to myself as I tore every piece of fabric from my bed. How classic is this? Good thing I took that camping course. It was easy to knot each fabric together.

I tied one end to my balcony railing and threw the other end over the side. It didn't make it all the way to the ground, but at least I could make the jump without killing or seriously maiming myself. How Ikuto did that nearly every day for a month I'll never know.

As I swung my leg over the railing and began my descent, I desperately wished I had taken Ran with me, but it was too late now.

Yes, I still have my little would be selves, even though it's been two years since Ikuto left. Ha! I can't believe how much my life is circulated around him. Now my timeline is "since Ikuto left".

Damn you Ikuto! You kept your promise alright, and you didn't even have to make me fall in love! I was already head over heels and was too blind to notice it before. Now you are the reason I'm hanging off this stupid rope!

Ok, I'll admit it, I was little scared of dropping off the rope, but I still did. Ah safe on solid ground again. Phew!

Now where should I go? I decided to start with the park.

As I walked around the quiet neighborhood toward the park I thought of Ikuto. When he kissed me at the airport I swear I was in heaven. And then he said, in that amazing husky voice of his, "I will make you fall in love with me". I could have fainted right then and there.

Kiddy King, oh whoops, I mean Tadase (even start calling him what ikuto does…) has been my friend for several years now. He had admitted to me about six months after we started dating that he was interested in boys instead of girls. Of course, I was repulsed! I mean we're still friends and all but I don't believe being gay is natural (**AN: Don't flame me about this cause if you do I will ignore it.)**

I'm still friends with the Kiddy, but we keep our relationship very lax. No close secrets of anything like that. Nothing like with Ikuto.

Ah, Ikuto! How long has it been now, being without you? It's been so hard, you're in my mind, my heart, and my soul. I know it seems a little much to believe this when I'm only fifteen, but it's true. I miss you so much Ikuto!

My feet had a mind of their own as they moved me deep into the park, and to a certain area where both me and Ikuto had fond memories. The small building reminded me of a palanquin with the darkness draping over it like a cloak, but it couldn't hide the figure sitting there.

I choked up, I couldn't help it. It was probably a figment of my imagination, yet it drew such violent loneliness that I had shoved into the deepest recesses of my heart to the surface. I felt the wet, salty tears race down my cheeks as I started sobbing.

The figure turned around slowly revealing his face. It was Ikuto, yet it wasn't. He looked the same yet different. There are so many oxy-morons I could think of to describe him, but nothing describes him better than, Ikuto.

He looked…older, lighter, and happier. It made me sad, and jealous to think I wasn't the one who had brought such relief to him. He had found his happiness without me. Even my own hallucinations were against me.

His face looked shocked now, "Amu?" He asked quietly. His voice brought new and fresh tears to my eyes. I turned around quickly and started to walk away.

"Wait! Amu!" He cried and I heard footsteps get closer to where I had frozen. He was behind me now. I felt his warmth seep through my skin. He was so close.

"Amu?" he asked again.

"Stop!" I said, my voice cracking as I tried to hold back tears. "Even my own hallucinations are against me!" I said voicing my earlier thought.

"Amu," his low voice ran through my ears like a beautiful melody. "I'm not a hallucination."

"How can you say that? Ikuto…"

I felt warm arms wrap around me. I wanted to relax and fall back but I knew I would just fall on the ground, like I had so many times before. Yet despite this fact I still leaned back, and was held up by a strong chest as the arms pulled me even closer.

"My, my _Amu_ how you've developed." He whispered into my ear.

"Eep! You, you, you pervert!" I screeched as I turned around.

"Well I finally got my little strawberry to look at me." He said, and then he looked at me, our eyes locking on the other, like they were meant to be that way. His gaze was full of different emotions. Surprise was pretty dominant, then there was joy, and love, totally full of love.

I couldn't look away as we just stared at each other.

"I-i-iku_"

My voice was smothered by the feel of his lips on mine. Pure ecstasy. I responded almost immediately. My hands wound their way into his hair, while his circled around me pulling us together. Our eyes closed quickly.

He took his lips from mine, and rested our foreheads together.

"Amu, I love you." And those three little words sent me to heaven.

"I love you too, Ikuto."


End file.
